villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Queen Misery/PE Proposal: Carlton Beatrice
today I bring a new proposal from the more obscure side of Marvel comics (a common trend, as I spend a LOT of time going through these articles) - Carlton Beatrice. https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Carlton_Beatrice Who Is He? Carlton Beatrice is the creator and CEO of his own business and had a rather bad "habit" of using people's souls to gain power, he also made use of Native American magic - however he was abusive in terms of these magicks and had no real connection nor approval from the people whose magic he was using. What Has He Done? Carlton spent the entire run on a mad quest for power and would murder a psychic woman simply to gain her energies for himself, he then pursued She-Hulk to obtain a relic by force - when it was revealed the relic had to be given willing he ransomed She-Hulk's own fiance's soul in exchange for said relic. He then, with increased power, forced the Native American tribe whose magic he had been corrupting, to sell their lands and quickly started to consume the souls of everyone on Earth - he was stopped in the astral plane by the heroes and all the souls he stole were set free, his own soul would be transformed into a harmless butterfly upon his "death", signifying an end to his threat. Setting this is a limited series of She-Hulk, however it is in main Marvel canon - no big league heroes or villains appear in the story however (other than She-Hulk, of course) - so it is largely self-contained. Reasons? none beyond simple power-lust and psychopathic disregard for life - he is never given a tragic backstory, has no reason to be abusing magic the way he does and even if he had any of these he is completely unable to be sympathetized with when you consider he wants to consume ALL souls on Earth, this includes children, animals, mothers, daughters etc.. everything. it is even summed up nicely in his battle: *'Wyatt: '"Carlton, you must stop, you are wise enough to know the evil of what you do!" *'Carlton: '"I seek a higher wisdom, Wyatt, the wisdom of power! and there is nothing anyone can do to deny me." Verdict I feel he's a uniquely nasty villain because he goes further than many of the villains you see in limited series, arguably even more than some of the recurring villains too, because he doesn't just consume the souls of humans.. he consumes the souls of totems and animals too.. thus had he succeeded in his goals he would of consumed EVERY soul on Earth (as stated above) : that's pretty high up there when you take into account how many species of animals there are out there.. not to mention you add a few billions humans to that already massive list of captured souls.. oh and he's planning on doing it just so he can have more power for himself. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals